


Yandere Lelouch x Reader (Drabbles)

by CoolStar69



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Okay before we start off I just want to say this isn't going to follow the anime nor manga(cause I haven't read it yet But I have watch the anime) so I don't want any hey that didn't happen on the anime or manga or whatever this is MY story I do what I want on it okay.Now you might ask me what gave me the Idea for this? Well your answer that picture right there^Is what gave me the Idea.Oh and this will be in Lelouch's P.O.V until I say otherwise.PS. RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED  I can handle constructive criticism very will so if you have anything to say to help me improve my writing don't be afraid to say something(say something I'm giving up on you!) *cough,cough* sorry couldn't help myselfnow on with the story.Oh and I don't own that pic





	Yandere Lelouch x Reader (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we start off I just want to say this isn't going to follow the anime nor manga(cause I haven't read it yet But I have watch the anime) so I don't want any hey that didn't happen on the anime or manga or whatever this is MY story I do what I want on it okay.
> 
> Now you might ask me what gave me the Idea for this? Well your answer that picture right there^  
> Is what gave me the Idea.  
> Oh and this will be in Lelouch's P.O.V until I say otherwise.    
> PS. RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED  I can handle constructive criticism very will so if you have anything to say to help me improve my writing don't be afraid to say something(say something I'm giving up on you!) *cough,cough* sorry couldn't help myselfnow on with the story.Oh and I don't own that pic

I was sitting in class when the teacher announced that a new student would be joining our school.  
  


'Tch... Just another Britannian that will be of no use to me.' I thought briefly, disregarding the 'new' student.  
  


"Come on in," the teacher called to the student. A girl with long (h/c) hair that cascaded down her back(1) walked into the classroom. She then turned to face the whole class. Her face was breathtaking. Beautiful and flawless. Her bright (e/c) orbs shined with purity and innocence. I could feel myself getting lost in them as I stared at her. Her school uniform went well with her body figure. Hugging in all the right places and curves.  
  


"Hi, I'm _____ (L/n)(2) and I hope we can all get along," she gave a bright, happy smile that was so breathtaking anyone would fall for it. "There's an open desk next to Suzaku." The teacher motioned his hand to where the open desk next to where Suzaku was.  
  


'What? No. She should be sitting next to me.' I thought as I balled up my fist and gritted my teeth in anger. The teacher went back with the lesson, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was to busy having my eyes on _____.  
  
Thinking of all the things I'll do to her once she's mine. (and cue the evil smirk)  
  


  
~~~ After the class was over ~~~  
  


I was looking for _____ so that I could have my lunch with her and let her meet Nunnally. I knew that they would get along well.  
  


I finally spotted her putting some of her stuff away, getting ready to exit the classroom. Just as I was about to approach her, I hear someone shout.  
  
"Lulu!" I immediately knew that it was Shirley calling for me, since she is the only one to call me 'Lulu'. I turned around and just as I thought, it was Shirley.  
Probably here to get me to come to the student council meeting. "Yes?"  
  


  
"Come on! You're going to be late for the student council meeting." She grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me away. "Wai-" I stopped myself once I saw that _____ was already long gone. I didn't see which way she went, so I decided to just go to the meeting for now. I WILL find _____ later on and make her mine. An evil smirk bloomed upon my face.  
  


 

 

________________  
  


Alright first chap done. So what do you guys think? And if anybody is OOC sorry about it.  
I think Lelouch was, but hey I kinda think this might just be how yandere Lelouch would be like. Oh and like I said in the A/N this won't be following the anime or manga.  
  


I will probably come back and edit this a little bit and fix any mistakes I might of made and please forgive me this was a little rush.  
  


(1)If you don't have long hair you do in this story  
  


(2) I was going to think of some cool Britannian last names but I couldn't  
  


 

Don't forget to leave a comment heart/follow and check out my other work that's all my little kittens~ Surprise~!  
  
I command that you love me and let me protect you 


End file.
